You've Changed Me
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Stefan is gone with Klaus and he's not coming back. Elena is dealing okay...well, sort of. But Damon had an idea to cheer her up. And in the process, Damon and Elena realize just how much they need each other. Songfic to 'For Good' from Wicked.


**So I actually first heard the song **_**For Good **_**on Glee, sung by Rachel and Kurt (Lea Michele and Chris Colfer) and fell in love with the song. I also realized that it was the perfect song for Damon and Elena. So here's my little Delena fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song _For Good_.**

A year had passed since that fateful day in Mystic Falls. The day Stefan left with Klaus.

Elena and Damon left to search for him once Damon was well enough. It wasn't hard to find Stefan and Klaus. Elena and Damon just had to follow the trail of new reports of people mysteriously gone missing or mysterious deaths. They found Stefan and Klaus a few towns south, about a days journey by car from Mystic Falls. It took them only about three weeks to find Stefan and Klaus.

But Stefan didn't want to come back. Gone was the sensitive, loving, understanding, gentle man Elena had fell in love with. In his place was a cold-blooded murderer.

Klaus did not interfere with the interaction between the brothers and doppelganger. He just watched from the sidelines, as if he were watching a good movie.

"What about Elena, Stefan?" Damon snapped, "Are you willing to leave the woman you love so quickly." Stefan's green eyes, so cold now, turned to Elena.

"The Stefan who loved you doesn't exist anymore," Stefan said, his voice cool and even. He turned on his heel and followed Klaus away.

Elena was a mess after that. She barely ate and spent most of her time locked up in Stefan's room. Whenever she did have to go outside, she ran on auto-pilot, going mechanically through her day and barely talking to anyone.

It was around the six month mark that Elena started to pull out of her slump. Slowly, she was becoming more and more like the old Elena. But Damon noticed that the lively spark in her dark brown eyes was gone. Instead, her eyes were dull and almost lifeless, even when she smiled.

Elena and Damon had gotten closer since Stefan had left. Even though they were in a sort of awkward friendship stage after Damon's deathbed confession and Elena's kiss, something that hadn't been spoken of since it happened.

On a Friday night, Damon had something special planned to cheer her up.

"Karaoke?" Elena asked when Damon sat next to her on the couch and handed her a piece of paper.

"At the Grill. Tonight. We're going," Damon said. Elena sighed.

"Damon, I really don't want to," Elena groaned.

"Come on," Damon said, leaning toward her, "The chance to see half the town make fools of themselves? Who would miss that?"

So, quite reluctantly, Elena ended up at the Grill with Damon around seven.

And in fact…she was glad she came. As Damon predicted, most of the people couldn't really sing. Caroline and Tyler did do a hilarious rendition of _Don't Go Breaking My Heart._ Bonnie the song _Sassy _by a singer named Katerina Graham. Even Jeremy got in on the fun and did his own rendition of _Kiss _by Prince that almost everyone at the Grill in stitches from laughing so hard.

Damon watched Elena, glad to see a smile on her face and hear her laugh again. She looked happier now than she had in a while.

"Hey Damon," Elena said. She tugged Damon down and whispered something in his ear.

"Seriously Elena?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please?" Elena begged. Damon sighed, not having the heart to deny her now that she was happy for the first time in a while.

"Fine," he mumbled. Elena grinned and ran over to the DJ working the music near the stage.

She had just asked Damon to sing a song with her. She told the DJ the song and got up on stage.

"Hi," Elena said nervously into the microphone. She saw Bonnie and Caroline give her the thumbs up, huge grins on their faces.

"Ummm, yeah, I'll be singing _For Good _from the musical, _Wicked,_" Elena said. The music started up and Elena took a deep breath and sung:

_I'm limited_

_Just look at me_

_I'm limited_

_And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do_

_Glinda_

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us_

_Now it's up to you _

Damon watched her from his spot near the stage. Her voice was beautiful.

Elena chose the song for a reason. It reminded her of herself and Damon and how much they had changed each other since they first met.

_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them, and we help them in return_

_Well I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you_

Elena remembered the day she met Damon as clear as if it happened yesterday. His observing, bright blue eyes, how she was taken aback at first by how handsome he was, the feeling of butterflies she got when he kissed her hand.

And then, she got to know the real Damon. The heartless killer…or so she thought. Elena saw over time just how much Damon's love for Katherine and how Katherine had treated him had damage Damon. How it made him put up walls between himself and anyone around him.

Elena wanted to bring down those walls. She wanted to repair the Damon that Katherine had broken.

And Damon had helped her in return. When she had been so willing to sacrifice herself to break the curse of the moonstone, Damon was always the first one there to stop her. The one to tell her too keep fighting, no matter what.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew_

_I have been changed for good_

And then there was the kiss she had given Damon when she thought he was going to die. That life changing kiss.

A few months ago, Elena had been so sure that she and Stefan belonged together. But lately, she felt herself drawn more to Damon. And now, with Stefan out of the picture, Elena realized just how much she was drawn to the blue-eyed vampire.

Elena was so lost in her thoughts that she started as Damon began to sing, his voice low and soothing. She turned to watch him walk on stage, toward her. Her heart started pounding widely in her chest, more alive now than it had been for months:

_It well may be that we will never meet again I this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me is made from what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_Know you have re-written mine by being my friend_

Elena felt tears prick her eyes as Damon sung to her. She forgot about all the other people watching. Right now, it was just her and Damon, in this moment. She was entranced as she watched him sing:

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for_

_Elena:_ _But then I guess we know there's blame to share_

_Elena and Damon:_ _And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Elena felt tears fall from her cheeks, the sudden rush of emotions after feeling almost nothing for months overwhelming her.

She loved Damon. She knew that now.

_Elena:_ _Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun_

_(__Damon:__ Like a ship blown from it's mooring _

_By a wind off the sea)_

_Elena:__ Like as stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_(__Damon:__ Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood)_

_Elena and Damon:__ Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_Elena:__ And because I knew you_

Damon took Elena's hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it softly, so much like he the first time they had met.

_Damon:__ Because I knew you_

_Elena and Damon:__ Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

Elena threw her arms around Damon's neck, crushing him close, tears still falling. Damon wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I love you Damon," she whispered in his ear, "And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that." Damon smiled into Elena's hair, then pulled back just enough to look her in the face.

"I love you too Elena," Damon said. He leaned down and their lips connected in a soft, tender kiss. The kiss was hesitant, but held so much promise for the future.

The finally broke apart when they registered the almost deafening applause in the Grill. Elena laughed, glancing at the crowd before burying her face in Damon's chest in embarrassment.

But before she hid her face, Damon saw her face. And he saw the happiness on Elena's face as she smiled. And he saw the spark of life light up her chocolate brown eyes once more.

**So there's **_**You Have Changed Me**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
